The Werewolf in Jasper
by SilverWolf1500
Summary: What happens when a human comes to jasper and gets bitten. I'm not that good with summaries. DISCLAIMER: i do not own Alpha and Omega characters. I do own my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

The Werewolf in Jasper

Chapter 1:  
The Werewolf is Born

(AN- I don't know why I am doing this story. I am already in the middle of two other stories. I guess the more stories I have the less chance of writers block at one time. It just popped into my head and I have to write it. This may happen a lot so you might just want to follow me instead of the individual stories. You can do both though. I am young (14) and I cannot control my imagination. As a result, yet another story is born. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alpha and Omega characters. I do own my OC's. Enjoy!)

Keith's POV:  
Tonight is a beautiful night in Jasper as I take out my camera and admire the beauty around me. The sky is cloudy and the air is crisp and I take in a deep breath. Things cannot be more perfect right now.

I tuck my camera under my arm and I hike up a cliff. I reach the top and admire the view. I set up my tripod behind a log and I find what I am going to take pictures of.

There are these two wolves and they are playing together. One is tan and the other is grey and white. I set up my camera and focus it.

Humphrey's POV:  
"So, what do you want to do tonight?" I ask my mate.

"Oh I don't know, but.." she pounces on me and we play around together.

I perk my ears as I hear some rustling in the bushes. I see a human with something in his hand and it is aimed at Kate.

"HUNTER!" I yell as I leap for the human. He let's go of what was in his hand and holds his hands up. Not convinced, I bite his leg.

The human howls in pain and suddenly he is speaking to me.

"I mean no harm." He says, clutching his leg.

"Wait," I slowly walk up to him, "How are you talking to me?"

The human's eyes widen and he mutters to himself, "I am going insane."

I get back on my train of thought. Now that the human can understand me, this will be a lot easier. "Why were you trying to shoot my mate?" I demand.

"Shoot? Oh the camera, it isn't a gun. Come see." he limps over to where the camera is still standing. "Watch." he picks up the camera off of it's legs and points it at me. I wince as he pushes a button. A huge flash blinds me and I think this guy just shot me. "Am I dead?" I call out to anyone who might hear me.

"No, I just took your picture. Look." He turns the camera around and points to a picture. I see a grey wolf looking a bit scared.

"Hey, that's me!" I exclaim.

Kate walks up to me and growls at the human. "Wait, Kate, he's cool. He can understand us."

"You can?" She asks him.

"Not until your husband here bit me." he points to me.

"What's a husband?" I ask.

"Whoops, sorry, your mate."

"Oh."

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Keith. I live here in Jasper."

"Well, I'm Humphrey, and this is my mate, Kate." Kate waves her paw.

Keith's POV:  
I think I should be worried about my head right now. I just introduced myself to wolves. I must have hit my head or something, because this cannot be right, but the pain in my leg says otherwise.

I look up at the sky as the clouds pass and the moon shines grandly above us.

I feel like needles are being stuck into me, as if my whole body fell asleep. I look at my hands to see claws growing and pads forming making me my hand look more like a paw. I can see brown fur start to stick out of my skin. I feel as if something is growing from my back and I turn my head to see a tail.

'What is going on!'

I feel myself shrinking and my posture drastically changes.

I have to be dreaming. I am a now a wolf.

(AN- well, I guess this is the start of yet another story. I can't wait to see if you guys like it. Please Review. Until next chapter, don't get bitten by a wolf -SilverWolf1500)


	2. Chapter 2

The Werewolf in Jasper

Chapter 2:  
The Human Den

(AN- I am typing like crazy on my iPod. When I finish one chapter on one story I move to the next, and so on. When I am done typing I email myself the note. Then I put it on word on my laptop and upload it from there. I think it is a much easier process, cause I can type faster on my iPod and I can type whenever I want. Just letting y'all (Yes, I am from the south) know that. Now, here is chapter 2 of this story. Let's see how it goes, shall we?)

Humphrey's POV:  
I just stare with my mouth hanging open. What happened to this guy. Apparently it is my turn to think that I am losing my marbles.

Keith looks at himself then yells. "Why am I a wolf?" he walks over to me. "Did you get your shots recently?"

"Uhhhh... I have not gotten shot recently. That is why I am still alive."

"Did you eat anything funny lately."

"Other than your leg, no, not that I can remember. I am on a strict no-clown diet."

Keith face-paws and trots over to his camera. He grabs it in his jaws and starts walking away.

"Where are you going?" Kate asks.

"To my... human den. You can come, just no peeing on the rug."

He looks at me when he said that. "What? I can control my bladder."

Kate rubs against me. "Not when we were at the truck stop."

"Shhh!" I hush Kate and we continue our "Field Trip" to the human den.

We walk to what looks like logs stacked on top each other in a square. Why didn't he just dig a hole. It would have been way easier.

He sets down the camera and walks up to the door. He lifts up paw and touches something silver and rubs it.

He can't get a grip on it. "Stupid... no opposable thumbs!" He then bites it and rotates his head, and the door opens.

"Woah!" Kate exclaims, "What is all of this stuff."

After a half hour explaining what different stuff is, Keith managed to cook a "Pizza" in his "Oven". Why doesn't he just kill the pizza and eat it raw?

I am laying on a "Couch" and Kate is snuggled next to me. "This is comfortable." she says.

Keith then drags the pizza out of the oven with these funny looking things covering his paws. He says he wears them so he doesn't get burned on the hot oven. I still thinks he looks ridiculous. he then opens some kind of box and pulls out these round objects. "Plates." he says.

He takes the pizza and breaks it into three big pieces, and puts one piece on each plate. "Wait, do I eat the plate too?"

"No no no, the plate keeps the food from touching the ground."

"What is wrong with the ground, we eat off of it all the time."

"Well, to humans, germs are on the ground and it is 'unsanitary'."

"That is stupid. You know how much space you could have in your little box,"

"Cabinet."

" with out these plates."

"Just call it a human superstition," he rolls his eyes.

I take a bite of my pizza. "Mmmm," I say. "This tastes good. Where did you catch it?"

"Where did I catch- oh. No. A pizza isn't a living thing. Some people take animals and vegetables and put them together on top of a piece of bread and make pizza."

"So... there isn't a field where this stuff grazes?"

"You know, things would be much easier if that were the case."

"How many of these do you have left?" asks Kate, obviously enjoying her piece of pizza.

"I went to the store,"

"What?"

"A place where humans go to get food,"

"So... A hunting ground."

"No, they buy stuff."

"That is stupid, some people would steal stuff."

"Some do. Anyway, I went to the store yesterday, so I have a good amount of pizza left."

"Tomorrow, you come over to our den for dinner."

He looks hesitant, but says yes anyway.

Keith's POV:  
I have just introduced pizza to wolves. Not many, if any, humans can say that, and be telling the truth.

They asked me to dinner. They eat raw meat. I would get sick in a heartbeat. I didn't want to be rude towards Kate, so I agreed.

They hung around for a few more minutes and then Humphrey said that it was time for them to leave.

"Wait, I don't know how to get to your den."

"We'll pick you up from here and you can follow us."

"Ok."

Wolves have invited me to dinner. I could write a book with that title.

(AN- this werewolf thing doesn't follow most rules. He stays a wolf throughout the day. And something special happens during a full moon. I will not ruin the surprise. Mainly because I don't know what it will be yet. I'll come up with something. Until next chapter, enjoy pizza -SilverWolf1500)


	3. Chapter 3

The Werewolf in Jasper-3

Chapter 3:  
Preparation

(AN- I am surprised at the reactions this story is getting. I started this just to see how it would do and I can confidently say that this story is doing quite well. DISCLAIMER: I do not own alpha and omega characters. I am not the CEO of crest animation.)

Humphrey's POV:

"Hey Humphrey. Wake up!" Kate says to me.

"Ugh... Five more minutes." I say, wanting to stay in my beautiful bout of slumber. I am not going to wake up at five AM.

"Get up. NOW!"

I instantly shot up. She sounded just like Eve when she said that. I don't want to get on her bad side, if she takes after her mom.

"Yes ma'am!" I say, with a salute to butter things up.

She rolls her eyes. "Come on, we have to get ready for our visitor."

"What! We just woke up, and he isn't coming until meal time, which is in nine hours!" I yell.

"We can never be more prepared. No one has ever had a former human for dinner. We don't know what he expects from us." she gives me the innocent face, the one that I can't say no to. It is just way to sexy to resist.

I sigh and close my eyes. "Alright. Just stop making that face. What are we going to do that lasts eight hours?"

Eight Hours Later

"I can't believe we spent the last eight hours looking for flat rocks that could be used as plates!" I say, exasperated. "And we found way more than we need." what are we going to do with fifteen of these things?"

"Well, I do get annoyed when there is dirt on my meat. It doesn't taste so good." she says.

"So... we are going to act like humans now." I say, not believing what I hear.

"They have some pretty good ideas sometime." she says defensively.

"Well, when are we going to kidnap somebody and then dump them off in the middle of nowhere?" I joke.

She hits me, a little to hard to be playing. "We aren't going to turn into humans."

"Are you sure? You might be loosing your tail and growing hands as we speak!" I say, acting scared.

She laughs and then goes off to hunt. "Why don't you go ahead and bring Keith here."

"Alright!" I start walking to Keith's den. This is going to be an interesting dinner.

(AN- sorry for the extremely short chapter, I just had to update or people would get angry. I sometimes make author notes bigger than this chapter. Check out my other story - Love Without Hope - if you haven't already. Until next, hopefully longer, chapter, peace be with you all -SilverWolf1500)


	4. Chapter 4

The werewolf in jasper

Chapter 4:  
The threatening authors note.=20

I don't need to parenthesize this beacause the whole chapter is an author's note. Now Quit your griping and listen up. My other story- Love Without Hope- isn't getting enough reaction/feedback and I need you to read it. If you think, oh it's just another story, or boring. You are wrong. It is amazing. And if it gets too extreme where nobody reads the other story I may quit this story entirely. I don't want to do that.=20

To keep you reading this, here's a joke.

Why did the chicken cross the road?  
He didn't. He was a chicken.

Yeah that was lame and I just made it up on the top of my head. Whatever works.

Another reason I am only writing an AN for this chapter is I have writers block for this and the lilly runs away with humphrey story. Expect the same message for the next chapter in that story. Well, I guess that is it. I'm really sorry if you were expecting an amazing chapter. Until next chapter, GET RID OF THIS FREAKIN WRITERS BLOCK! -SilverWolf1500


	5. Chapter 5

The Werewolf in Jasper-5

Chapter 5:  
Dinner With Wolves

(AN- i know you guys are all angry at me, and im sorry for the wait, many things are happening to me, throwing off my unofficial schedule. Here is chapter five. Disclaimer: I dont own alpha and omega characters. I own my plot and my OC's.)

Keith's POV:

Being a wolf can be extremely annoying. I can't pick up stuff with one hand. I can't even make my morning cup of coffee! I am going to need some help before I enter a cataclysmic withdrawal.

I have read many werewolf things, and I wonder why I don't turn back into a human in the day. It's as if I just permanently shape shifted into a wolf.

I manage to turn on the TV though, and I watch episodes after episodes of the old TV series, Family Ties. It was the last thing I watched on Netflix and the only button I can push is the biggest one, which turns on the next episode, so I'm stuck.

Michael J. Fox really makes me laugh. I have noticed that even in his role that he plays, his middle name is just one word, Alex P. Keaton. I seem to think that this is better than recent TV shows. Now all the episodes are crap reality, or just plain crap.

As you can tell, I'm bored. I think my brain will melt out of my ears from watching this show too much.

Just as I feel myself drift off to sleep, I hear scratching on my door.

I trot over to the handle, bite it, then twist my head.

The door swings open and I see Humphrey standing there, tail wagging. I still haven't gotten used to having a tail. I really don't know what to do with it, so it just hangs and drags against the ground. Every now and then I feel a sharp pain from my tail when it drags itself over rocks, or other stuff that could potentially harm it.

"Kate says dinner is almost ready." he says.

"Ok."

We walk across fallen trees, around cliffs, and over a river. I find myself humming, 'over the river and through the woods...'

(Accidental interruption, check out xSpiteWolfx and my new forum. The Canadian Express A&O RP please read rules and claim/ put up your OC before typing on the Role Play area)

We eventually make it to the wolf couple's cave. It is quite roomy and Humphrey and I wait.

After a few minutes of ackward silence, Kate arrives with a dead caribou in her mouth.

Humphrey walks to the corner of the cave and brings out three flat rocks. "Plates, right."

Humphrey nods his head and tosses them next to the caribou.

I am sorta grossed out by the way they tear into the meat, dripping blood everywhere.

I supress the urge to barf. "Why don't you cook your food?"

"What?"

"Cook, you know, over a fire."

Judging by the blank looks on their faces, they don't know what I mean.

I shrugg my shoulders and dig in. Surprisingly, I like it. A lot.

"Mmm!"

By the time we fill our bellies the sun went down.

"Boom! Eeiiiiiiieee! Skadooooche!"

"What the hell!" Kate screams. Humphrey jumps and gallantly stands behind his mate, tail between his legs.

I turn around and see a bottle rocket explode. That's right, it's a new year today. "Calm down, it's just a firework."

Humphrey looks at me with wide eyes. "What kind of satinist human thing is that for?"

"Just for fun." I stroll to the edge of the cave and sit down. The other two hesitantly walk over and sit down also.

Eventually they grow fond of the exploding lights, and groan when it finishes around three in the morning.

Humphrey falls asleep in a few seconds and Kate walks up to me. "You are welcome to stay until daylight." she offers.

"Why thanks!" I sleepily stagger to a corner and lay down.

What comes to me in a dream isn't pleasant, and isn't something to talk about lightly.

(AN- well, that was chapter five! Please check out my new oneshots and my Forum- The Canadian Express A&O RP- if you do, please follow the rules and claim your character/ introduce your OC. Every one is welcome. You can also promote your stories and chat with other A&O beasts. I am running it alongside xSpiteWolfx, a great companion and amazing story writer. Well, that's it. Until next chapter, Sleep tight -SilverWolf1500)


	6. Chapter 6

The werewolf in Jasper-6

Chapter 6:  
there is no chapter six

(AN- I am sorry, but I'm discontinuing this story until further notice. I have way more things to worry about.

I am really sorry for all fans of this story, but if you haven't, check out my other stories. I bet you'll get hooked on one of those.

This isn't permanent. I will continue this story later. I don't know why, but if I write a Humphrey and Kate pairing, I can't bring myself to make it work. I am also struggling with pain is temporary, heartbreak is eternal, but I will try to push through for you guys, since it was a much wanted sequel.

I know I postponed this story on the worst cliffhanger ever. One) I need to find out what the dream is to begin with. Two) if I type something really quick without putting my heart into it, it will not be as good. I don't want to write a crappy chapter. Oh wait, this is a crappy chapter.

Dang.

Whenever I regain the motivation and confidence to continue, I will.

Sorry for the inconvenience. Please don't be too angry. -SilverWolf1500)


End file.
